zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Argorok/Chapter 3. Finding The Great Deku Tree
Me-Come back fairy!! I just wanna hit you!! Navi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME!!!! Me-Hah!!! Got ya!! Navi-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Me-SHUT UP!!! Where is this great Deku Tree? Navi-In the Forest Haven's Underground. Actually it's not underground. It is called that because the way it looks is that it looks like it is in the worst parts of the world. Kind of like hell. Hmm. Hell is underground so- Me-Okay, lets go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can stop Mido from trying to impregnate my girl! We dash out to it, dodging vines, trees, enemies and monkeys. We entered a monkey territory and they pelted us with coconuts. We come up to a large circular area with a huge tree in front. Me-Wow is this place big. Stupid tree, hogs up the rest of the space and slightly covers a back room. Navi-The Great Deku Tree is at the center. Wow you just called him a stupid tree. You must be asking for a death sentence. Or- We walk to the center of Forest Haven there we find a huge tree Deku Tree-Navi!! Shut the fu-I mean quiet my child. I am The Great Deku Tree. Me-Sup. Deku Tree-I will lay out your destiny. Your were born from, The goddess Farore, born to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf, as was your brothers, Darvus and Relyt. You were born second, so you have for Relyt to come, so that you can start your adventure. Navi will be your guide through this tough journey........HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? Me-Wah? Sorry, playing with this stick. Anyway, I could care less about my destiny. Now where's Saria? Saria screams at the top of her lungs. It sounds as if from behind the tree. Me-SARIA!! HOLD ON!!! I 'M ON MY WAY!! Deku Tree-COME BACK HERE!!!! By then I had slipped into a small hole along the wall in which a root was slightly covering. I went down and slid down a tunnel that lead to a open area on a mountain. I could see that Mido was trying to take off her clothes while his goos held here down. Me-MIDO!! IF YOU HAVE YARBLES, COME SHOW ME!!! Mido-Yarbles? If that's a fight you want, I gladly except. He draws his sword and we clash. His goons hold my love down taking turns touching her and hitting her. I slice and hack at him. He fights with a similar tone. But my strikes are more aggressive. A open point for a powerful blow! I take it and jab at his stomach. Mido-Gah! Nice, but did you see this coming? He kicks me and fly, ripping out my sword. Mido-Well, I'd love to stay but I have some...fun to attend to with your girl, hahahaha!!!!!! Me-My ass you DO! I through my sword in a motion that would split his body in half. It goes right though. He turns to black smoke. I get up and run at the other boys. I throw one off. The other tries to fight back but instead his stomach is met by my blade. I run to Saria. Saria-Argorok!! I was so scared that they have sex with me. But then you came! You son of a bitch! Any later and you'd be a father! Me-........So this is the thanks I get? What ever. Out of no where Mido reappears. He laughs and reforms into a boy in a black tunic. ???-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU HAVE SEALED A DEATH SENTENCE ON YOUR VILLAGE!!!! THANK GANONDORF AS FOR HE HAS SENT!!! Goodbye. Me-Oh shit!